


Hangar AU

by smartiexoxo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Honorifics, If I continue, M/M, One-sided?, Oops, Violence, concussion, first fic, for now it’s the first four, i don’t know what I’m doinmg, implied ships, requesting criticism, saihara got shot, ships evantually??, spoilers!!! For chapter 5, then the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartiexoxo/pseuds/smartiexoxo
Summary: Along with Harukawa, Saihara decides to visit the hangar the night before the planned rescue but ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	1. Concussed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it’s basically a sample of this idea for now :,,,)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit NUMBER ONE!! thanks @Enyalim for your feedback!
> 
> small edit NUMBER TWOOO!! Thanks @Thkano for catching a HUGE error on my part, the line has been editted

The first thing that Saihara noticed when he came to was the burning sensation that seemed to be resonating from his back. He also noticed that he was lying face down and that there was quite a bit of noise around him. Although his body screamed in protest, he attempted to at least sit up so he could see.

Wait a minute...could he see?

Saihara had completely ignored the fact that his eyes were screwed shut, his eyelids almost too heavy to open. As he squinted through the extremely bright light that surrounded him, he could make out three silhouettes above him. Two were standing and the other was, well, being held down by one of the others. The shouting was definitely increasing in volume and sent a pang of discomfort through Saihara as his head pounded in protest. What was he doing here again? Also, by here, where was here? His mind was a jumble of memories from the last couple of hours and seemed to conflict with the current situation he was trying to make out. Saihara’s vision finally seemed to clear, the lights become less blinding and he recognized the three people in front of him. One of them seemed to recognize him too.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Ouma shifted from under Harukawa’s foot with an extreme amount of effort, wiggling back and forth as he tried to talk over the other two. “Saihara-Chan is awake.” He grunted as Harukawa pressed harder into his back. Momota on the other hand, rushed to his sidekick’s side and gently lifted him up. Saihara gasped in response as his lungs burned with every inhale. He winced as Momota had sat him up but didn’t really have the motivation to fight back and pin needles stung where he had been grabbed. The room felt stuffy as if he was in a sauna, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

“Shuichi? Can you hear me?” Momota asked gently as he sat the boy down. Saihara blinked and then lifted a heavy hand up to his head, he really didn’t want to be here at the moment and sitting up had only caused the pounding to become stronger and the burning in his back to light up in a newfound strength.

“Yes.” He replied softly. “Ah...what’s going on?” Saihara screwed his eyes shut as he struggled to control the pain. Momota shifted beside him and eagerly placed a bottle into his hand which felt freezing in Saihara’s clammy palm. “What is this?” His eyes slowly opened to examine the bottle.

“Antidote. Harukawa-“ Momota was cut off by a sing-song voice that seemed to be laced with malice.

“Miss ultimate assassin _shot_ you!” Ouma exclaimed and then flinched with a cry of pain as Harukawa stepped on an open wound that Saihara had just noticed. An arrow protruded from the smaller boy’s arm.

“Shut up.” Harukawa said with a voice thick with emotion. “It was an accident. You came out of nowhere and…” She swallowed and her pained tone quickly became angry. “What were you even doing here?!” At that moment, the memories seemed to click into place. Momota being kidnapped, Saihara visiting as a scout, the plan to save him, his plan to try to rationalize with Ouma on his own.

“I…” Saihara’s voice was weak. The memories were in order now but his emotions were scattered and the words weren’t really there-Harukawa’s gaze pierced through him like a bullet. Momota shifted next to him with impatience and he grabbed the bottle again, unscrewing it and then placing it back in Saihara’s hand.

“Please, the poison will kill you, you need to drink this.” Momota urged. “I’m about just as confused as you right now but we don’t need another class trial, Shuichi.” Saihara looked at Momota and could see the concern that was etched into his friend’s face. He sighed and took a long sip of the bottle.

It tasted horrible and he almost gagged on the metallic taste of the liquid. Saihara finished the bottle and wiped his face with an expression of disgust. He glanced over to see Ouma making a smirking grin at him and he frowned in response. The other boy seemed to be hurt by this and his eyes teared up with crocodile tears. “I can’t believe Harukawa almost killed my beloved Saihara-Chan!” He wailed. “I thought you guys were _friends._ ” As Ouma finished his sentence his expression turned dark. “Friends don’t kill friends do they?” He sneered. Harukawa seemed to lose her temper for a moment and leaned down to grab the boy by his throat but Momota protested just as fast.

“Harumaki, don’t.” He warned. “Even if he is the mastermind it’s not worth it.” Harukawa met his gaze and released the boy with little tenderness. Ouma rolled away and rubbed his neck under his scarf.

“You’re really into choking people, Harukawa.” Ouma said nonchalantly. “I didn’t know you were the kinky type, Harukawa.” She only shot him a glare in response and Saihara struggled to understand the situation. Why was Harukawa here? Why did Ouma have an arrow sticking out of his arm? Of course if his head hadn’t been like a puzzle that had been dropped and the pieces a jumbled mess, he probably could have deduced what had occurred and what Harukawa’s intentions were but at the moment he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Shuichi?” Momota called him name and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. “Are you there?” Saihara jumped in response and flinched at the loud noise of his fingers clicking together. Momota frowned and leaned forward to examine Saihara’s head. Saihara could feel a slightly sticky spot towards his forehead, just under his bangs and reached up to touch it. As he pulled his hands away he could see a smear of red staining his fingers. “Well, that’s not good.” Momota frowned. “He hit his head, Harumaki.” Harukawa turned her attention towards the two and walked over, bending down in front of Saihara.

“Do you have a headache Saihara-kun?” Harukawa asked as he pulled up his bangs to look over his forehead. He shuddered at the feeling as the area was sensitive and shot sparks through his body. Saihara only nodded in response. “I think he has a mild concussion.” She mumbled. “See how his pupils are different sizes?” Momota leaned over to look in his eyes and nodded. Saihara glanced away from their worried faces and saw Ouma fidgeting with the wound on his arm. He had managed to rip his sleeve off and was attempting to clean the blood off around the arrow hilt with the cloth. Ouma only seemed to be half-paying attention to the others and looked very deep in thought. Saihara sighed and leaned back, only to yelp as Momota grabbed him suddenly by the shoulder.

“Woah woah woah, you might not wanna do that.” He warned. “I didn’t wanna tell ya but there’s still an arrow in your back.” Momota looked away awkwardly and Saihara swallowed away his growing nausea. His entire body still felt hot and now the idea of an arrow sticking into his back had made him even more sweaty, the mental image in his mind of the wound making his mouth dry. The pounding in his head had been replaced with a ringing sound and he clenched his teeth with a groan. Momota and Harukawa glanced at each other, at Saihara and then at Ouma. Harukawa promptly stood up, gesturing Momota to follow. “Ah...Shuichi, I’ll be right back.” He muttered as he wandered over to where Maki was waiting out of an earshot of both Ouma and Saihara. Ouma glared at the two with suspicious eyes as they whispered hastily back and forth. Saihara wasn’t really concerned with what was happening around him as his whole body felt as it had been hit by a truck. He could feel the aching of his arms and legs along with the chills as his body combatted the fever. Saihara brought his knees up to his chest, leaning into them for support.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma has decided he's gotta get out of here.

Ouma was at the moment, extremely _pissed_. Not only had his plan failed but he hadn’t expected the appearance of his detective. He glanced over at the latter and saw his head buried in his hands and felt a twinge if guilt and sympathy but quickly pushed it away. _Serves him right._ Ouma thought stubbornly as he chewed on his thumb nail, anxiety creeping up his back as he fought between the idea of bailing or waiting until he could get his plan back into action. His gaze shifted to Momota and Harukawa, who were still deep in conversation. _Momota wouldn’t be able to catch me, not in his state anyways. But Harukawa might._ Ouma frowned and fidgeted where he sat. The hangar was still open, thanks to the electro bomb, it’s door not too far from where he was. Right as Ouma was about to get to his feet and make a break for it, Harukawa pushed him on his shoulder roughly. “We’re leaving.” She said with a strong glare in her eyes.  
“So soooooon?” He cooed in response with a smug grin. “I was hoping this party would go on for a little longer.” Harukawa only responded by lifting him up by his bad arm and he clenched his teeth as he scrambled to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Momota supporting most of Saihara’s body weight with his own. Saihara didn’t seem to be able to stand very well on his own and simply mumbled something in response when Momota prompted him. Ouma looked away as he felt Harukawa’s gaze burning into him and stumbled as she urged him forward.  
—  
They walked for a while before reaching the dormitories to which they immediately entered Saihara’s room. Momota gently sat Saihara onto the bed while Ouma took a seat towards the far right of the room where Momota sighed and then glanced at Harukawa, “So what are we gonna do about this?” He nodded towards Saihara’s wound and the arrow that seemed to have been irritated from his recently move as it was dripping fresh blood down the boy’s dark uniform. Harukawa seemed to be deep in thought and then inhaled sharply.  
“We might have to remove it ourselves.” She stated matter-of-factly. “He’s actually lucky, these arrows didn’t have barbs on the end, so it should be easier to remove.” Harukawa brought a hand up to her temples and massaged then gently, “I need more supplies though and I’m not sure if there’s any first aid kits around here.” Ouma hummed in response from his seat in the corner as he swung his legs back and forth.  
“Bet you didn’t think of that, huh?” He said in a sarcastic, mocking tone. “It’s a killing game, why would there be supplies to _save_ people?” Harukawa didn’t answer him, ignoring how right he actually was. He could honestly get out of here when they were distracted with Saihara but I could be risky. Maybe he’d lock himself in his room then no one would bother him. Ouma smirked at this idea, considering it his best option. Momota shifted beside her with discomfort in the idea of removing the arrow and Saihara just remained staring at the floor seemingly fixated on the rug. Of course, the idea of the arrow removal also put Ouma a bit on edge considering Momota had shot him as well. If he tried to do it himself, he could possibly bleed out but then again…  
Ouma considered this idea but then pushed it away. That would be too easy and the real mastermind would know what happened right away, his original plan to end the killing game was in ruins and there was a very slim chance of him fixing this. A new spark of frustration coursed through him and he huffed aloud, causing Momota to throw him a glance but quickly look away. “I could grab some towels from the bathroom to use as makeshift bandages.” He suggested. “The warehouse might have stuff too.” Harukawa nodded and gently eased Saihara onto his side, who seemed grateful to finally be lying down. The boy let out a pained sigh but relaxed into the mattress. Harukawa grabbed a pillow to help support his spine so that he may not lay on the wound.  
“Go ahead and go grab whatever you can find at the warehouse, I’ll stay here and keep watch.” Harukawa ordered.  
“But-” Momota seemed to begin to protest but Harukawa immediately shut him down.  
“I can handle these two better than you can right now.” Ouma snickered as Momota’s face fell in defeat and he exited the room with his head hanging a bit low. Harukawa watched him leave and then took a seat next to Saihara on the bed and silence filled the room. The silence was deafening and Ouma was forced to listen to soft, gentle, breaths coming from the latter. Ouma’s mind was racing a mile a minute formulating how he was going to take care of his arm. He should probably wait until Momota comes back or until he can make it back to his room, but it posed to be an issue if it got caught on something on his daring escape. As he stood up gently Harukawa shot up before he was even on his feet. “Where do you think you’re going?” She challenged.  
“I just need to go to the bathroom, jeez.” Ouma responded with a snap. “Do I at least have that right?” Harukawa stared him down before looking away with look of disgust.  
“Fine. But I’m going to wait outside the door to make sure you don’t try anything.” She mumbled. Ouma walked over to the bathroom door and quickly closing it and locking it as if it would act as a barrier between him and the two. He leaned against the door as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled as if he hadn’t been getting enough air this whole time. Anxiety crawled up his throat from his stomach and he resisted the urge to vomit right then and there. Ouma stared at his surroundings and his eyes locked onto the shower, that could work.  
Ouma stepped near the shower and quickly stripped down pulling his shirt off to the best of his ability while the wound in his arm sent shots of pain though his shoulder and spine. He threw the bloodied shirt aside and turned on the water all the way, stepping in as the cold water slowly began to become warm. Ouma shuddered and swallowed thickly and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Dry blood dripped down his arm and he gripped the arrow, flinching out of reflex. He drew in a breath.  
One…

....  
Two…

Ouma ripped the arrow out of his arm with as much strength as he could muster. It came out easier than he had expected but the pain was intense. He covered his mouth to suppress the scream that erupted from his mouth. Blood streamed down his arm and mixed with the running water, dripping onto the tiles below. The arrow fell to the ground with a clang. He breathed heavily with tears pricking at the edge of his eyes and clenched his teeth trying to regain his composure. His vision began to blur, consciousness swimming in and out but he leaned against the wall in front of him as his mind cleared. It took a couple moments but he was finally able to stand on his own. Ouma gingerly turned off the water and reached for his scarf, unfolding it and instead tying it around his bleeding arm rather than his neck. It worked for the most part as the white parts of the checkered pattern became red but not too drenched that it soaked through. He also grabbed a clean towel and dried himself completely considering the fact that he didn't have a clear pair of clothes to change into and he definitely wasn’t going to let Harukawa or Momota into his room. Ouma quickly put his outfit back on and unlocked the door as he steadied himself to put on his enthusiastic facade.  
Harukawa wasn’t joking around though, even though Momota had returned and was currently rearranging gauze and alcohol onto the bed, she was still leaned against the wall where the entrance to the bathroom was and as he walked back into the room she looked towards him with an expression of impatience. “What took you-” She paused as she realized the missing arrow from his arm. “Are you serious?” Harukawa raised her voice immensely.  
“What’s wrong-” Momota turned towards them and his face turned white at the bloodied scarf around his arms. “Jesus christ, Ouma.” He swallowed with a nervous look, “I know you’re the mastermind and all but how could you do something like that?”  
“It’s not like either of you were going to do it, right Momota-chan?” He smiled. “It didn’t really hurt as bad as you’d think.” That was a lie, his arm felt like it was going to fall off at any moment. He slipped past Harukawa and sat back in his seat next to the hallway that neared the door. She stared at him cautiously and then shook her head, walking to where Saihara lay propped up by pillows.  
She began to instruct Momota on what to do when she pulled the arrow out. Ouma fidgeted in his seat once more and leaned back and forth with anticipation. “Sorry, Saihara-kun.” Harukawa said aloud as she gripped the protruding arrow. Momota held out unraveled gauze between his hands and waited for her signal.  
Ouma put his feet on the floor. Harukawa wretched the arrow from Saihara’s back. A stomach churning scream pierced the air and Ouma made a break for it. In his haste to get out of the chair he knocked it over and half-stumbled as he sprinted for the door. The chair made quite a noise causing Momota and Harukawa to turn around at lightning speed. Harukawa yelled something, dropped the arrow as she started to chase after Ouma. He quickly ripped open the door and slammed it, picking up the pace towards his room. He ripped the key from his pocket just as Harukawa slammed Saihara’s door open with Momota tumbling after her. Ouma managed to get his door open and closed it behind him with a loud bang, flipping the door lock as the knob jiggled violently. There were slams on the door and then...silence. Ouma leaned over and heaved as his lungs burned from the sudden sprint. His sides ached and he sat down where he stood. Pride surged through him as his plan had been successful-this time.  
He ran a hand through his damp hair and bit his lip. It was back to the drawing board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is verrry welcome on this chapter bc of Ouma's challenging character :..)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what I’m doing?? I’ve had this idea for a while now but then I decided to write it out today. If I could receive feedback I’d greatly appreciate.


End file.
